my_fanon_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Grisaia Sun, The Embodiment of the Sun Knight
Grisaia can only be summoned as a Saber or Caster. However, in this form as the Embodiment of the Sun Knight Grisaia will become a Saber. Profile: Identity: His True Name is Grisaia Sun, The Sun Knight. He is not actually Grisaia but rather the embodiment of the Sun Knight. Grisaia is just the name of the most famous Sun Knight. The Sun Knight is known as the Kindness of the God of Light and is the Leader of the Kindness Faction. History: During the darkest of times where undead were rampaged, a God simply known as the God of Light appeared before people. This God went on to give the masses, the power of the light to combat the darkness. A Huge War was fought between the Living and the Dead, but the Living won. To show their thanks to the God of Light, the humans build the Church of Light and to pray to the God of Light to make sure the gift of the Light never fade. However, the power of light wasn't enough to keep the darkness at bay so the humans were given 12 Knights, all with unique personality that is shown on what knight they are. These Knights were given even more power of the Light with 6 being giving the Anger of the God of Light and the other 6 being given the Kindness. 2 Knights were chosen to lead these 2 factions simply known as the Judgement Knight and Sun Knight. Many years down the road, every Sun Knight will always try to act like the Ancestor Sun Knight even when it doesn't suit them. Grisaia isn't the last but one of the most famous of them all due to his high strength of Holy Light. Grisaia: Grisaia himself was on the surface the Perfect Sun Knight while inside, he was like any other man. D Appearance: The most perfect man with golden hair, every generation of the Sun Knight are like that. They have the fairest skin. Personality: He is described as the most kind man, he is said to always trying to be kind due to the Kindness of his God, the God of Light. He is also incapable of drinking alcohol with the 1st cup being red and the 3rd making him faint. He has an incredible rage towards the undead. He will always try to reason with others and prefers not to use force. However when summoned as himself instead of the Embodiment, Grisaia will become more greedy and love money. Stats: Strength: B Endurance: A Agility: D Mana: A Luck: D Personal Skills: 1: Faith of God - Rank A ( It increases chances of converting others to Grisaia faith. When in the land of Grisaia faith, Grisaia will increase) 2: Magic Resistance 3: Riding - Rank (Due to him only riding horses, his skill is not very high) 4: Abilities: 1: Holy Light ( Being the Sun Knight, Grisaia can use the Holy Light of the God of Light. The Holy Light can heal, resurrect and is very effective on any dark being. Grisaia himself is naturally giften to have a lot of the Holy Light) 2: Resurrection ( Grisaia can revive people, however it comes with many restrictions. The Revive can only affect those who died 8 hrs before, not died of a natural cause or lasting effects like poison, may come with side effects like extra arms and etc and it uses a lot of Holy Light ) 3: Sun Knight Fighting Style ( Being the Sun Knight, Grisaia has access to perfect swordsmanship but little to no skill in magic fighting skill. Due to his Holy Light skill, Grisaia has incredible endurance due to him healing.) 4: Magic Talent ( Despite being a Knight, Grisaia shown extremely high talent in magic ) Equipment: 1: The Divine Sun Sword ( It is an artefact that has been passed down from generation to generation of Sun Knight. It has the properties of amplifying the power of the Holy Light Noble Phantasm: 1: The Sun Knight, The Grace of the Light 2: The Captain of the Sun, The Commander As the Sun Knight, Grisaia can command his own platoon of soldiers. But as the Commander of the Church, he can also command half of the soldiers. As long as Grisaia is in the land which his faith resides, Grisaia can summon his soldiers and the commenders to fight for him. 3: The Demon King, The Darkness shall claim me This Noble Phantasm is only available to Grisaia Sun only when he is summoned off himself rather than the embodiment of the concept. During his time, Grisaia was one of the Demon King Candidates unknowingly and due to his talent in magic, he quickly learn the Dark Magics. This Noble Phantasm when activated, causes Grisaia to lose all his Holy Magic and become extremely powerful in using darkness magic. He also gain the ability to command all demons. His nature becomes more cruel as well but due to his Holy Light, his nature can be described as a tsundere. Category:Fate Saber